With the Spirits
by Dragon Maiden 64
Summary: Five children make wishes upon a shooting star and may regret it... (Starring my own made-up characters.)
1. Wish

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. All I own are the made-up characters.  
  
****With the Spirits****  
Wish**

Asaichi Satoru hummed a tune as he listened to the radio and watched the clouds drift by. He was sitting on the smalldeck (so small he lying down took all of the room!). Without noticing, day turned to night. Only when he saw a light shoot across the sky did he notice. _I wish I had some friends_  
  
~*~  
  
As a song (Innocent~Mujaki na Mamade) played on the computer, Sojuro Riyu stared into the screen. She laughed as one of her friends, Taiki Yoshino (hot_kitsune12), made a crack about the new blazer uniforms at the secondary school. Rura Taira (cute_honey234), and another friend, typed a 'lol' or lots of laughter. Soon many other friends typed similar messages. Deep in her heart though, the number of friends made no difference to Riyu. With or without them, she felt so empty. As if she were a vessel, a container, and there was nothing inside of her. _The love and faith probably leaked out after the divorce,_ she wryly mused before typing something 'cute'. The others 'internet laughed'. Riyu couldn't help but smile. Making others made her feel a slight twinge of happiness but it usually faded away. Quick too. But if she had to make the world happy before she could feel something inside her, then she would. _If only there was enough time. I wish I could, but that just seems like so much and I'm just one person. A kid! If I could have one wish, it would be to save the world from their sorrows._ Chuckling lightly, she continued to chat with her bazillions of friends. Little known to her, a shooting star had just passed by.  
  
~*~  
  
Riina Okita whistled innocently as his oldest brother screeched at the top of his lungs, "Where the hell are my manga!?" The middle brother, Biri, chuckled at Okita as he sat down to watch the TV.  
  
"You got the H-manga, ne?" he slyly asked. Without replying, Okita nodded. His eyes were fixed on some Godzilla movie in the English channel. It was slightly amusing since half the time lips flapped, there was no sound. "That's a good Okita-kun." Closing his eyes, the youngest of the Riina brothers got up and walked to the door. "Where ya going?"  
  
"Out," he stated before opening the door. The apartment was getting too crowded for his taste. _Why do they always crowd around? I wish they'd leave me alone or even better, I could get away._  
  
~*~  
  
Makorii Nara grinned as she tossed the ball out in the park. Her puppy, Akuma (who could be a trouble-making devil when he wanted) ran. Tongue hanging out with joy and his small yet muscular legs moving at top speed. She watched the Golden Retriever as it leapt into the air, catching the ball, and bringing back the slobbery object. Taking the ball and rubbing Akuma's head, she smiled, "C'mon! Time to go home!" The puppy made a sad face but still followed his master home. _I wish I could meet more animal friends!_ She thought with the up most cheer as she skipped along to one of her older brothers.  
  
~*~  
  
Little did these four kids know about another world. A world in peril, filled with sorrow, filled with magical creatures constructed of data, a world of friends and growing and going away. A world where their wishes would come true, whether they wanted them to or not.  
  
~*~  
  
This is kind of bad with very little to do with digimon but I need it in here anyway. It gave insight about the characters in an (at least what I think) original way. [Just in case you want to know why I wrote it. ^_~] Hope it wasn't too painful.  
  
Another note, I didn't explain about Satoru since he's being centered in the next chapter.  
  
~Ja!  



	2. Train Station

**Gathering**

Asaichi Satoru yawned as the morning rays hit him. His room was semi-Japanese style. It had sliding doors and was made of wood but was furnished in a modern way. A bed, a computer and its desk, also some shelves. The walls were plastered with his drawings. Most of them were covered in text of where he had made notes. In Satoru's opinion, the artwork wasn't that great but from anyone else's they'd stare at them in wonder.  
  
Seconds after the boy rolled out of his bed, the alarm clock buzzed its shrill wake-up call. Satoru turned it off without a thought and trudged to the bathroom.  
  
After getting ready, Satoru pulled a T-shirt over his head as he opened the door. _A walk to the park would be nice_   
  
~*~  
  
While sitting on a small hill and watching the clouds pass by, he felt a sudden loss of air as a dashing foot squashed his diaphragm.  
  
"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm late! I'm late!" exclaimed a voice, as the girl attached to the foot, sped past. Satoru growled as he got up. He instantly got up and dashed after her.  
  
"Wait! Why the hell are you running?" Satoru exclaimed. The girl ignored him though. Before he knew it, they were in a train station. "Wait!" With a mini-burst of speed, he finally caught up in an elevator. The blonde's back was to him as she caught her breath. Panting, Satoru nearly collapsed, this girl was fast! Upon close examination, he realized she wore a blue mini-skirt and a yellow tank top. The only design was of a cute, little flower. Her hair was set into a blond ponytail.  
  
Finally turning around, the blond asked, "Who are you?" But she didn't turn around; she whipped her hair back as her face fell into place. The abnormality blinded Satoru. He had to rub his eyes a few times before replying.  
  
"Me? I'm Asaichi Satoru, the kid you ran over."  
  
"Oh dear!" the blond exclaimed with over exaggerated concern. "I'm so sorry but why did you follow me?" Satoru opened his mouth but abruptly closed it.   
  
_Why did I follow her?_ "Curious to see where you were going in such a hurry," he half-lied.  
  
The blond closed her eyes and nodded. "Fair enough I guess." Opening her filled with determination eyes, she then stated, "My name is Sojuro Riyu and I'm on a quest to save the world from their sorrows!"   
  
Satoru couldn't help but sweat drop. "Save the world?From their sorrows?"  
  
"Don't laugh," Riyu replied placing her balled up fists on her hips. Her glare was like a hard punch.  
  
"I'm not!" Satoru nervously laughed. "I just thinks it's weird but kind that someone would do what you're doing!" _Please let this save my ass, please!_  
  
Riyu closed her eyes in pleasure. "Why thank you!" she smiled.  
  
_And thank you whoever saved me!_ Suddenly the elevator stopped and the doors opened. The two saw something they never would have expected in a million years, there were about half a dozen booths open and about twenty children were in line. Each was waiting in the hopes of making their wishes come true.   
  
"Well, let's get in line! If we pass the test, we get our wishes to come true!" Riyu stated with cheer. She grabbed Satoru's arm and pulled him into one of the shorter lines. The booth ahead was run by a girl with shoulder length black hair who wore white formal T-shirt.  
  
"So what is your wish?" she cheerily asked a brunette in front of them.  
  
Twirling her hair, the brunette replied, "I wish for the perfect, rock star boyfriend!" Suddenly a buzzer went off.  
  
"Oops, I'm sorry but that's not the wish we're looking for. Bai, bai!" Without warning the white lines of light blazed through the girl as she faded from existence. "Next!" the black haired girl exclaimed. Satoru was wondering where the hell the brunette went but Riyu was as cheerful as ever. Almost as if she hadn't seen the event that had just occurred.  
  
"Hiya! My name's Sojuro Riyu and you must be" Riyu smiled while looking for a form of identification but found none.  
  
"Hisaki Runa, but you may call me Runa," the girl cut in, with a surprisingly calm voice.  
  
"Runa-san, my wish is to relieve the world of its sorrows!" Riyu exclaimed.  
  
"Ding, ding, ding! Your wish is one of the lucky five to be granted!" Runa replied. Looking to Satoru she asked, "What's your wish?"  
  
"I-it's stupid," he replied with his voice sinking. There was no way he'd disappear like the brunette.  
  
"C'mon, if you make the right wish, you get it granted," Riyu said to encourage the shy boy but he simply shook his head.  
  
"It's not right to judge people's wishes like this," Satoru replied.  
  
Runa rested her head on the table before replying, "You may be right but we're in a crisis. Five people made a wish last night and those people are supposed to have their wishes granted. If not, a world will vanish and belong to the control offor lack of a better word, evil."  
  
Satoru was shook, not only had he made a wish last night but the silly and hyper girl had become calm and serious. He finally mumbled under his breath, "I-I wanna make friends." His eyes abruptly bugged out when confetti fell upon him.  
  
"It's your lucky day!" the black haired girl smiled, now hyper again. "And what is your name?"  
  
~*~  
  
Sorry to end here but it was the best place without it getting too boring.  
  
Ja!  



End file.
